Perfect Broken
by I'mcoming
Summary: All Lily Mathews knew was loneliness, her dog Peanut, her cat Henry, and her cook Lisa who was more like a parental figure than her actual parents. She was just expecting a normal summer that consist of hot dates with the TV, outings with her paints and oils, learning the towns constant gossip and rumors, but that changed the last day of school when Brady Fuller gave her that look.
1. Summer

**Stephenie Meyer owns any twilight characters that are in my story other wise the rest of the characters are mine **

My family looks perfect on the outside. I mean sometimes I believe we ARE a perfect family on the outside. We are one of the most richest families in the Forks region. My father is the CEO in a big corporation in Port Angeles which is by a name I don't bother to remember. My Mother is a big time lawyer too. We always have a smile on our face (as of what everyone we met told us), and we are always organized. We always have breakfast precisely 7:30 A.M all dressed and ready, then supper at 6:15. I only go on that schedule when the people that call me their daughter bother to even show up, because like I said we are that family from some stupid sitcom from the 30s where we all are joy, joy!, and happy, happy on the outside. But on the inside we have so many cracks and tares that are so intercut and complex with each other it's beyond repair. My parents or as I like to call them, my care takers that only bother to show up once a month or if I'm lucky twice a month, or if I'm luckier, I will see them together. Yep, what a family.

Now I know you want to know the dirt, oh where does thou family goeth? Well my mom stays at her law firm all day then she just stays at Port Angeles in a condo she has been renting for what…? Its 2014… so for eight years. Next to my dearest father (says dripping with sarcasm) he actually tries with me, he calls to let me know he's not coming home. I'm soon cut off by him when there is a lot of silence and giggling. I'm guessing you are getting the picture, and that the giggling is not coming from my mother. I used to believe that my parents loved each other, when I was a child, I also believed that finding my prince charming would make me a princess, and then my mommy and daddy would finally see me as I was, their little princess.

I'm older now and not as naïve. I've seen and I have learned. And right now all I wanted to do is learn my way of this gomdamn class room, like riiiiiiiiiigggggghhht nnnnnnow. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. Usually I would dread leaving this class, because it's art, but not today. Today is the last day of school, and I'm not saying that I hate High school but there is a very strong feeling of dislike between me and High school. It's not because I'm bad in school and in grades, they are quite above average. But because A. I have no friends B. It becomes very awkward in there when again you have no friends to talk to C. It's like a jungle in there and trust me you do not want to know what D is. Lets just say you should NOT go to the bathroom after school.

I grabbed my things from my locker and headed out to the parking lot to my baby. My truck, it's a new model that my father just bought me. I have no idea what kind it is except that it's a blue-gray color and is just my type of vehicle. I saw bunch giants flaunting over it. When I got closer I herd one of them whistle at it admiralty.

"Look at this coat of paint on this beauty, and the detail it has." Says Giant #1 while whistling.

"Leather seats!?" Giant #2 asks in disbelief fogging up the window trying to look through its dark tint. _Wait how can he see through them?_ I wondered.

"I would give anything too see what's under that hood." Giant #3 said dreamily.

"Well, as fun as that sounds." I say, all their heads turning towards me making me blush bright red.

"I kind of want to get home… so if you could move out of my way, that would be highly appreciated." I said snidely with just a tad of sass. Hey, don't judge I just want to get home to my safe haven of the smells of Lisa baking and paint oils while Henry, my cat, lays down in front of me and Peanut wags his cute little tail by the window glass door in my bedroom, just begging me to come out side with him and play with him with those cute little puppy eyes of his. They moved so I could get past them when-I being my smooth, graceful, 5 year then quitter of ballet-self-tripped slightly. I recovered fast, but I can't say the same for my papers, book and most importantly my sketch book. The giants were quick to act; soon they were on their knees picking up all that fell.

"Thanks." I muttered out to Giant #3 who was right next to me grabbing most of the papers out of the 3 of them.

"I'm Seth, by the way." Giant #—I mean Seth told me while handing me back the papers that fell. Wait a minute. Seth! The same Seth, which not too long ago was a lanky string bean, who was so clumsy and cute he reminded me Peanut when he was a puppy.

"And that's Colin and Brady." Seth said pointing to giant #1, who I learned to be Colin and giant #2 who is Brady. _Damn, what have these boys been eating? A mix of steroids with something else…? Shit. I'm talking to a bunch of druggies; this will not go well with the parents. Who am I kidding they wouldn't care if I ran away and never showed up. Probably would make their lives easier. __**Stop making a pity party for yourself. **_My conscience tells me. _**And while you're at it show you best assets, for god's sakes, this is as close you have been to the male population since Freshman year, but that doesn't even count.**_ My conscience was referring to my breast that I tactically keep hidden away. There is one thing I did inherit from my mom that I don't curse. My boobs are a size D 36 and I'm pretty damn proud of them. But sadly I still don't know how to use them to allure the male student-body. Kind of sad, I know. I soon realized that the giants where all looking at me now, once again. One of them-Colin I believe-came over to me and handed my books back to me, the sketch book still not to be found. I was starting to have a minnie heart attack when the last giant came over to me and handed me my sketch book. I let go the air I didn't know I was holding in, with relief.

"Thank you." I with a little desperation in my voice of almost losing one of the most treasured thing in my life. I suddenly had the urge to look up into Brady's—I think that's his name—eyes, his eyes where different from the normal Quileute black. They were a dark sky or ocean blue with little specks of black. Those eyes were enchanting and also the eyes that belong to a heart-breaker, with their "I'm on top of the world and I get whatever want when I want" glint._ Yeah, not my type. __**You don't have a type**_. My conscience thought back at me. _Shut up!_ Suddenly those eyes had admiration and love in them. He also looked like the man – which I picture in my head—that Jesus saved and made it so he could see again. And just as it was there, it was replaced by anger.

"You…you ruined everything!" He growled out and he started to shake violently. I stared at him stunned by what he just said. How could I ruin everything for him? Now I got confused and angry at him, how dare he say that! I never even done anything to him, okay so he had to pick up my sketch book for me, but I didn't tell him to. He just did it. And you know who should be angry, me. They were the ones that decided to come up to my truck and invade my personal space. _Assholes. _I thought and glared at him. I opened up my mouth about to give him a piece of my mine, but before I got to, Seth cut me off.

"We have to go, But it nice meeting you." He said like he was in a rush, before Colin and he dragged Brady towards the forest. Seriously we have known each other since freshman year when we had the same home room together, I wanted to say to them but they were already gone.

_Defiantly on drugs, I wonder who hits them up. Kidding, I'm just kidding. I mean you should have seen your faceses. _Conscience proceeds to shake her head in shame. _But still they are weird_ I thought as I was getting into my truck and drove off. As I was on the road home I heard a wolves howl, I shivered slightly not knowing why I did.

Then I thought, well this was a nice way to start off the summer.


	2. Ocean Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: **

**(Sniffle, Sniffle)**

"**Why are you crying?" Stephenie asks**

"**I…I d-don't…I don't own Twilight." I wailed out**

"**Oh, sweety I know, I own Twilight." Stephenie says.**

**I wailed harder.**

"**That didn't help did it?" She says I just shook my head.**

"**Well, you own any character that is not in twilight." She tries again**

"**Really?" I asked**

"**Really." Stephenie says and smiles.**

When I got home I was bombarded by a big golden flash of Peanut. "Hey puppy!" I said in that voice when someone is talking to a puppy or baby. I petted him on the head and hung up my bag on the hook by the front door. I then started to fallow the sounds of the radio playing those old 60s—70s radio stations that Lisa likes, and the smells of baked goods from the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, what a sight it was. Lisa was in the kitchen mumbling nonsense about not enough sugar…to much salt…should of added this not that. But that's not even the funny part, the kitchen was like somebody bought a whole grocery store of goods and dumped them smack dab on any open counter space and then a tornado went through it, twice.

"Experimenting for new recipes?" I asked as more of a statement than a question. She just nodded her head. I was used to this though because ever since I could remember she has been doing this. When every changing of the season comes she gets all crazy because as she says "We all need change in our life, so I choose to do that with my cooking." and I don't judge because, _damn, _She makes the best chocolate croissants. And I mean they are G-O-O-D.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come help me." She snapped at me.

"Well aren't you just miss sassy pants today?" I say a bit sarcastically sauntering over to her.

"I'm sorry. It's just today when I saw you leave for school that I realized that you have grown up so much, and it only just felt like yesterday that I was sending you off to the bus for you first day of school with your sack lunch." Lisa said sniffling with sadness evident in her voice.

"Ah, yes _that_ sack lunch with the best PB&J that I ever had." I said dreamily remembering the way the peanut butter stuck to the roof of my tongue. The sweetness of the strawberry jelly, I was probably over-exaggerating it a bit, but as a child everything was over-exaggerated. I was suddenly slapped out of my past, literally.

"Oooowww!" I cried out. _Damn she has a strong arm._ I thought while rubbing my shoulder. I should really make a resolution to stop saying damn and damn it, I thought amously, starting now.

"This is not funny." She cried out

"Oh Lisa don't worry, you still have the summer and senior year with me." I said and then hugged her trying to make her feel better.

"Hey," I started again, "You'll get so sick of me that you will even be helping me move in my dorm room."

"You know what, your right. I'm going to make sure you have the best summer and senior year though. And to do that I better start with creating new recipes that you will remember forever and ever." She said going back into her own little world. We are back at square one, again. I rolled my eyes at her over dramaticness, if she didn't become my cook I swear she could of became an actor.

I grabbed a glass of tea and two chocolate chip cookies. I walk through the halls while munching on my cookies. I then went to my room opening the double doors. I headed straight for my closet, changed in to my painting cloths and went up to my safe haven, my painting room.

It's located on the very top of my "tower". My tower is located in my room. Now you have to see that there are four doors located in my room. The two on my right wall are the doors that lead me to my closet and tower. Then there were the sliding glass doors on the wall opposite of the hall door that led out into the yard. Then on the same right wall by my door out into the hall is my bath room completed with a jet tub, a shower head with 12 settings!

_Sweet, sweet victory! _ Sometimes it pays off to have rich parents. So basically my room looks like the room that blonde Bitch has in Mean girls just with no pink, lot more art and I don't have a burn book. Oh and we don't have a pool, I mean are you crazy it's like 40 degrees or lower half the time in Forks. Until summer kicks in then we have what you call and Indian summer which means it's so hot and humid that your own skin sticks to your bones, like cloths would stick to your skin.

Any way I got to the top of the spiraling stair case to see my cat Henry slumbering on the window seat, at just the perfect angle. I had to paint that with the sun shining just the way I wanted and with the little particles in the air, it would be perfect. I turned on the old record player and put on my favorite modern songs. I know somebody cough-Lisa-cough who knows somebody that can take modern music and put it on a record. _Yeah, your jelly. __**Actually no, were really not as you say "Jelly". **__Don't you have like somebody tell not to do no wrong in their life or something. __** No I don't because I'm stuck with you, for the rest of my living life. **__So forever. __** Precisely.**__ Damn it. Damn it! I just broke my resolution. __**Never was going to work out any way. **__ What do you mean by that? __** Nothing…nothing.**_

I shook my head to shut up my conscience and I relaxed my mind to paint. I closed my eyes to tactically figure what kind of paint brush I needed first. I chose the rounded brush and started. It was just me, the canvas and the paint brush that was like an extension of me. I just started with one easy stroke to test out the brush and begun. With every stroke I became closer to seeing the bigger picture. With every mistake I made I made sure to make it look like I did it on purpose.

Soon the lines where connecting together to make Henry, who by now was wide awake and wandering around the room jumping on shelves and such. Now all the picture needed now was color but I decided to do that tomorrow. I went to the sink to wash off my brushes and put them exactly where they were before. I wasn't lying when I say my family is pretty organized. I then descended down the stairs to the main floor with Henry behind me.

I felt like a princess every time I walked down those stairs that one of the main reasons I got a spiraling stair case instead of a boring straight one. When I got down to my room Peanut was already by the sliding doors to be let out. I opened up the door to the backyard; he did his business and came right back in. "Hey boy. How have you been today?" He responded with wagging his tail and looking out the glass doors.

"I know Peanut, but it's too late to go outside and play." He whined at that.

"But tomorrow I promise to take you for a walk and then we can play catch." He barked happily at that.

I just laughed at that and walked back to the kitchen for my usual supper time with Lisa.

"Hey Lisa girl." I said while bumping my hip with hers drawing out the "ir" in girl.

"Hey girly, foods still on the stove, won't be ready till another ten minutes. So let's talk." She asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said questionably.

"Oh you know, the latest gossip, boys, and of course what happened to Dr. Riddlie on Young and The Precious." She said playfully.

"Well." I started out dramatically. "I heard today that Vanessa Collins is pregnant again, so miss unfortunate that she had a miscarriage the first time around, lucky it summer break so nobody has to see that." I said shuddering out. I was also referring to Vanessa's belly. Last time she was supposedly prego in the eggo was freshman year and the baby's daddy was…drum role please… as you guessed. Brady-Fudging-Fuller. Now you'd expect after that little scare he would learn his lesson. He didn't. The day after it was told that he was seen walking out of the girls bathroom and not even seconds later Marsha Swaney was seen leaving the girls bathroom. Don't worry Brady isn't this baby's dad. It's some guys named Calven

"Ah yes so unfortunate." She told me with fake worry in her voice.

"So what else happened today?" She asked again with genuine curiosity

"Umm nothing much, why?" I told her

"No reason." She told me which made me curios.

"So how was your day? Anything exciting happen today for you?" I asked her

"I'd thought you'd never ask." She said dramatically.

"Well." She drawled out, and then she went full blast on me almost making my head spin. "Today Mr. Hotness on legs dropped off the mail at our house like any other day. But that's not even the best part; he went right up to the front door and knocked on it, which meant I had to open up the door and talk to him!" She squealed out.

"And I got his name. It's George" She said and once again squealed.

Mr. Hotness as Lisa refers as is our mailman. Ever since Lisa has been here she has had a crush on him for a reason I could never fathom, but I go along with it because love is love and I won't judge it.

"Really ?" I say to her with fake curiosity.

"Oh you, why can't you be happy for me." She huffed out. I was about to answer her but then the timer went off signaling that dinner was ready. _Oooh_ I thought rubbing my imaginary hands together. Pasta delight, my favorite.

After supper I said good night to Lisa and went to my bedroom. I closed my door and locked it. I went into my bathroom and shut its door. I started to strip off my clothes. First my sweat shirt then my pants and then my shirt, turned around to see my reflection in the mirror. I saw a brown eyed blonde. I was 5'4 with long legs and a little torso. I have a long thin button nose with freckles dotted all over my cheeks and nose. I had normal sizes hips. My hair is golden straw color with thin pink lips. Like I said before I don't disappoint in the chest area. I turned around, stripped off my underwear and started my shower. I washed my face, body and hair. I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I opened up the bathroom door and stepped out into my room the cold air make goose bumps up my arms and legs. I crossed my room to my closet. My closet was a walk in closet that had so many different kinds of designer brans it hurt.

I put the dirty clothes that where in my hand in the dirty laundry basket. I then went to my underwear drawer and got me out some panties I put them on and then a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt that hung lose from my body. I then went back out to my bed room and shut my currents that covered the glass sliding doors and went to turn off my lights leaving the lamp lights on. I unlocked my door leading out into the hall and turned off the lights and me being the weird person I am ran to my bed and jumped up on it quickly pulling up all the covers over me. I started to breathe in deeply trying to catch my breath; I reached out for my water when I realized I forgot to get myself a glass of it. _Ugh, now I have to get up and I just got comfortable. Oh well no need to waste my precious sleeping time._ I then felt a heavy being on my bed and little paws on my legs. _Peanut and Henry_, I thought while rolling my eyes and then closed them.

But when I closed them all I could see was those dark ocean blue eyes with speckles of black.


	3. Universal

"**Emmett can I-." I started but was cut off by him**

"_**No"**_

"**But I-."**

"_**No."**_

"**You didn't—."**

"_**No."**_

"**WOULD YOU JUST LET ME SPEAK!"**

"_**No."**_

"**CanIowntwilight."**

"_**NO."**_

_I was walking through a forest at night searching for something; I just didn't know what I was searching for. I kept on walking under the night sky; it was clear as day showing off the stars and especially the bright full moon. It would have been a beautiful night if it wasn't for this ere feeling I had. My gut was right because right behind me I felt the breath of an animal, a very large animal. I turned around slowly and I came face to face with the largest wolf I ever seen. Its mouth drooling out saliva and its lips pulled back in a curl showing off sharp, shredding teeth that were meant to kill. The wolf went into a crouching stance, ready to jump at me any time. Something inside of me told me to be calm, to relax. I couldn't though, so I closed my eyes shut and screamed. I screamed and screamed until my lungs wouldn't let me anymore. I waited for the upmost horrendous death, for the pain to come, but it never came. I just heard a whimper, the kind a dog makes. So I slowly opened my eyes to see the same wolf that looked like it was going to murder me lying on the ground…whimpering. My maternal instincts telling me to go over there and see what's wrong, so I walked over to the wolf. Either the wolf didn't notice me or care about me coming over to it because it didn't turn its head up at me. When I got to the wolf I kneeled down and petted his head. When I did that the wolf lifted its head up and looked up at me. I jumped back in surprise, not because of the sudden movement or because I was afraid the wolf might hurt me. No, I jumped in surprise because of its eyes. Now I may not be an expertise on wolves but I do know that they do not have dark ocean blue eyes with speckles of black. They do NOT have dark ocean blue eyes with speckles of black like Brady Fuller's. They just can't. _

_And then I woke up._

When I woke up I was gasping for breath. Sweat coated my skin making me stick to the sheets, somehow during the night I got all tangled up in them. Then it came back to me, seeing Brady, the dream and the wolf that had eyes like Brady, I shook my head trying to get rid of these confusing thoughts. Just then I got cut out of my thoughts when I heard a whine. I jumped thinking it was the wolf from my dream but then I realized that it was just Peanut by the door ready to go outside. I got out of my bed and walked to the sliding doors, I opened the curtains letting in the morning light, I slid the door open letting the cool morning air in, Peanut went outside and I closed the door. I went to the bathroom did by business and then went to the closet. I picked out a t-shirt and some running pants I got some socks and my tennis shoes. I got dressed real quick and went back out to the sliding door and called out for Peanut.

He came bounding in, his tail wagging happily.

"Hey, Puppy ready to go for a run!" I said in a high squeaky voice. Peanut just wagged his tail. I rolled my eyes at that. I went out my room and down to the front door; I grabbed the leash on the hooks by the front door. I put the leash on Peanut and zipped up my running jacket that I got in the washroom when I walked by it. It was quite form fitting, I mean I call it my sexy jacket because this is the only sweat shirt that I will wear that shows off every curve of my body and I don't mind because well…its really comfy.

I opened my front door and went outside and walked down the steps and turned right to where my running path is. I walked briskly until I got to the tree line and started to jog fallowing the path I made when I first go Peanut. I looked down at Peanut to see his tongue lolling out of his mouth with a happy dog grin on his face. _Hmm, wonder what he thinking about?__** Probably bacon or that squirrel that we passed by a few minutes ago. **__Squirrel! Umm, I mean yeah sure, what you said._ Conscience proceeds to face palm her forehead.

I kept on jogging when Peanut all of the sudden halted to a stop; I looked at him to see why he halted when all of a sudden Peanut starts to growl at something. I looked around and the only suspicious thing I saw was a very large bush, but I didn't mind it. Peanut and I passed this bush every day when we go on our jogs. He kept on growling and finally he went into action, he ran so fast tugging at the leash that it slipped right off my hand, he then went around the damn bush_. Now I have to go around the bush,_ I whined inside of me head. I went around the bush to see Peanut lying down on the ground, but it wasn't just him. He was with three other wolves. Wolves! My dog was sitting next to wolves like it was no big deal. _I must save him from being wolf chow._ I thought. _Or even worse, he might become their bitch. _

_Well if my dog can go up to these wolves so can I. _ I slowly walked towards the canine species when I stepped on a stick. A freaking stick! _Why is there a freaking stick right here! __**Because you're in a freaking forest you dumbass**__. Oh, right. _The sound made all of the wolves turn their heads towards me. The one in front of me was slightly bigger than the other two wolves flanking him. I don't know how I knew that all of these wolves where male, I just did. Any way the wolf in front of me had sandy brown fur, the one on the left was a ashy brown color, and the last wolf on the right was a dark gray color almost black. The on in front of me kept on lying down same as the one on the left of the sandy brown wolf. But the one on the left stood up and started to come towards me, I stood shock frozen because this wolf was the one from my dream, well looked like it anyway. I gulped. _Well this is a nice place to die. No its not. _So I did the next natural thing that came to my mind and that was word vomit.

"Please don't kill me, I mean I haven't even had breakfast yet, and it would really suck if I had to die with an empty stomach. Also I wouldn't be very tasty I'm a vegetarian, ok that's a lie. I couldn't last a day without meat. But I…um…uh, I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! I mean I do want to last the rest of my summer and senior year. And then for college and my marriage, and to have children! Okay, maybe not children because all they do is poop, pee, cry and slobber all over you, and birth. God, do you know what that would do to me?" I shuddered out.

"Fine just do it, end my misery, but Peanut don't you be expecting anything from my will." I said and closed my eyes for the impact of pain, but all I got was a nudge on my stomach by a very large nose. I popped open one eye then the other one to see that the wolf in front of me was lying down in front of me. His head looking up at me and that was when I saw his eyes.

No. Fudging. Way.

They were the eyes that belonged to Brady Fuller. I jumped in surprise falling down on my ass.

Okay I would just like to say something; it feels like the universe is trying to tell me something about Brady, because all I have been seeing since yesterday was his eyes. I mean seriously its getting annoying. I grumbled out some nonsense, got up dusted off my butt, and called out for Peanut who during all of this was trying to play with the other wolves lying down. Peanut looked between me and the wolves and the slowly walked towards me with his head down.

"Come on Peanut." Annoyance evident in my voice, made his tail go in between his legs.

"Well that's what happens when you run away from me." I scolded him while walking away from the wolves. I stopped though when I heard a whine coming from one of them I turned around to see the wolf that had the eyes like Brady, coming towards me but was stopped mid-step when a wolf's howl was heard. The other wolves ran off, he was close to fallow but he looked at me first then he was gone.

When I got back home I feed and got Peanut some water. I then went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. Sure enough on the table in the kitchen was a plate with an omelet and hash browns on it, with a sticky note on it.

Lily-

I'll be out for the day

running earns.

-Lisa

I through the note down on the table and started to eat my breakfast. When I finished my food I washed the dishes and went into my bathroom to take the best bath ever. I turned on the bath facet and put some bath salts and bubble bath in my jet tub. I closed by bathroom door and stripped; I then went into the warm bathtub. I was just comfortable in the bath tub when the doorbell rang. _You're freaking kidding me, right. _I grumbled in my mind

"I'm coming, hold on." I yelled out, quickly getting out of the bath tub I took the towel and wrapped it around my head and then took the bathrobe off the hook and threw it on. I then ran to the front door to hear the third ring of the doorbell. I opened the door to see the cutest girl ever wearing her brown hair in pigtails, which was so adorable.

"Hi their sweety, is there anything I can help you with?" I ask her.

"Well I'm trying to help my Girl Scout club earn the most badges for a prize and my mom heard from Lisa that you're really good at painting and could you could show us how to paint a portrait so we can earn our painting badge." The little girl said all professionally like. I was stunned for a second and then got my composure back.

"Lisa told you this now did she." I said the little girl nodded her head.

"I guess I can, what day would be good for you to come?" I asked her.

"Um I'll be right back and ask my Quil." She said to me before running off to the car in the drive way. _Wait hold up a second did she just say my Quil, must of herd wrong. _I thought while shaking my head. The little girl came back with a very, very large man.

"Hi I'm Quil and this is Claire." He said.

"Lily." I told him.

"Did we interrupt anything?" He coughed out then proceeds to point out the outfit I was wearing; I blushed bright red when I realized I was still in my bath robe and towel.

"No, no. Of course not." I say trying to reassure Claire more than Quil who looked a little worried. Quil didn't look convinced but let it go.

"So we have been thinking that we should come next week on Tuesday at 1:30." Claire said once again in a professional way. I mentally thought If I has anything going on which didn't take very long because I had nothing planned for the summer I thought about lying to the little girl but something told me not to so I said that would be fine. Soon they left after I said that, I closed the door and went back to my bathroom the water was cold so I didn't bother trying to go back in. I drained the water and went back to the closet to get dressed. Once I was done I went out on the patio on in front of the doors with my sketch pad and drawing pencil.

I sat down on the chair in my small little patio and started to draw. Drawing is different from painting. When painting you can't erase your mistakes you just paint over them, but with drawing you can make mistakes and not worry because you can go back and erase them.

I started to draw out of boredom, not really trying to draw anything. So it surprised me when I finished drawing and saw the face of Brady Fuller.

Seriously it feels like the universe is trying to tell me something about Brady.


	4. Calm before storm

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and all itscharacters except for my characters.**

I was still staring at the picture when I heard something from the forest, I shook it off thinking it was just the wind or one of the wild animals that lived in the forest. But then I heard it again, this time a twig snapped. My shoulders tensed up and the only thought or should I say thought where, _Holy shit I'm going to die the worst death over. Maybe that wolf decided to come back and kill me. _Suddenly I saw a vision of me being chomped into little wolfey kibble. Or a darker thought, the wolf came back for Peanut to make him his bitch and if along the way he decides he his hungry I will be a bonus, and for the hell of it Henry might be strolling along and ben seen by the wolf and become cat chow. _Ah, hell. __**You… have a… very creative imagination. But seriously you're not worried, I don't know, about chain saw-murderers…rapist…murderers…serial killers. Any of that just make warning bells set off in your head… at all? **__This is no time to be joking around. _ I thought sternly. _**What… what does that… I'm not even going to try.**_

I looked around and saw nothing, and it was all quiet, too quiet. Then there was a snap, and I jumped. I squeaked and then the nearest thing to me which was a…a brush. _**Seriously that's the best you could come up with, a brush? **__Well I am kinda in a rush here, it's not like I can go into my house and grab a knife! __**You know it would probably be safer to just to do that and stay here. I mean were like 10 feet away from the doors, you do realize that don't you. **__But it's not going to be as adventurous when I tell Lisa that I fought a wolf with just by my wit and trusty brush that not only gets rids of horrifying tangles out of my hair but fights off a scary monster and it's not true! __**How do we know it's even a wolf? **__I don't know I just do. _

I started walking towards the forest where the snapping sound came from, no wait scratch that, it was more like my body was moving against my will towards the woods for reasons unknown. About midway I heard a rustling sound coming from the forest, I stopped frozen for a few seconds then took a step and when I took that step unknowingly I had no idea that, that step I just took would change my life forever. Because when I took that step the wolf I saw this morning step out of the tree line and stood up, just then the sun came out of the clouds the rays hitting the wolves gray almost black coat making it shine and a slight breeze making its fur sway. It was so cheesy that I almost gagged; it was like a scene from a movie. I was too stunned though that instead of gagging I had to catch my breath because, well… it was breathtaking. Right now I really wish that I had my paint brush and oils because pencil work will just not do it_. I really hope this wolf doesn't kill me 'cause that would suck, I mean not because I do not want to die but I would really love to paint that wolf. You know if I get out of this situation alive._

I jumped when the wolf started to walk towards me at first the wolf seemed hesitant than more confident with every step when he—I assumed it was he like this morning—saw that I didn't move.

_**Yep you're going to die**_. _You mean we are, you do realize we are in the same body. __**Shh, I do realize that, I'm in denial though. I mean have made 10 imaginary pairs of gloves, 15 hats and 5 sweaters. **__Huh if you were just 50 years older, wore that god awful old lady powder and always talked about in my day how we did this and that and how you are so lucky to live in this day in age__and blah blah blah. You would be just like the lady's at the craft shop. __**You really have no life do you. **__Nope. And why do you assume in every situation I going to die. __**I don't know, it just pops out of my metaphorical mouth. **_

I watched as the wolf got closer until it was 10 feet away from me. I gasped in surprised when it looked me in the eye; those eyes were never going to stop surprising me. The wolf startled by the sound whined and went back down on its hind legs, like it wasn't trying to scare me. I looked at it hesitantly for a second and did probably the most stupid thing ever and stuck my palm out in front of me just like those people do in those cheesy children movies to see if the dangerous creatures will either kill them or for some unrealistic reason the creature will nuzzle their muzzle in the palm of their hand. Well we are in reality so… I'm going to be that person on the front page of the newspaper that says "17 year-old killed by stupidity."

But that didn't happen, the wolf did in fact put his muzzle in my palm which made me gasp again which made the wolf whine which in turn made me jump and gasp… again which made the wolf whimper and the cycle went on for five more time before I got a hold of myself.

"Wait, wait hold up. What are we doing?" I said to the wolf… and that was when I realized I was talking to a wolf… in my back yard. _**Yep, finally fell of the loony bin and entered Crazyville.**_

"Okay, I'm talking to a wolf and it's not eating me, that is a good sign, right?" I told myself unsure. I heard a snort from the wolf, it sounded like it was laughing but wolves can't laugh, can they?

"Oh, like you wouldn't be even a little scared if you were human and a ginormous wolf just came in and walked into you back yard looking like it was going to kill you." I told the wolf, it growled when I mentioned kill. I jumped in surprise when his lips curled back showing the large canine incisors in his mouth. That made him whine, I didn't like it when he whined.

"No, no it's fine, I'm fine," I gasped out, "Just surprised, that's all."

The wolf looked at me for a second before putting his head down on his paws. I was hesitant for a second before moving around the wolf and sitting right where his stomach was, the wolf watching the whole way with what looked like surprise on his face. _Alright I need a name for the wolf; I can't keep on referring to him as wolf._

"Alright we need a name for you, how bout Fluffy?" I wondered out loud, he growled at that making sure that his lips didn't pull back to show off those knife like teeth.

"Okay, okay, definitely not Fluffy," I said while laughing and then tried again, "how 'bout Claw." Pointing out to his large shredding claws, he just shook his head at that.

"Hmm," I said looking at him searching for something that he would like when my eyes landed on his. The wolves eyes where different though, when I really looked at them it was not just that his eyes where a dark ocean blue. But they seemed brighter and happier.

I turned my head to the side and then very softly said, "Brady."

When I said that the wolf swiftly and grace fully swiveled his head towards me and gave a look of disbelief but didn't defy the name so I said it a bit louder more sure of myself.

"Brady," I repeated, "You like that name don't you."

It came out more of a statement than a question. Wolf Brady just nodded his head. I laid my head down on his fur and when I did he did the strangest thing, he rumbled like he was purring can wolves do that? _Weird._

I watched as Brady wolf put his head down on his paws and then sighed making Brady wolf's belly expand. He then closed his eyes, after a while of staring at him I closed my eyes too but I didn't fall asleep, I just closed them to think about my many life chooses. Don't you just lay awake at night and do that. Just think. I kept on thinking when it finally got into my head that I was lying on a wolf that could kill me at any second, but oddly enough I felt safe and loved which was really weird since—and don't pity me—my parents have left me. I mean, yeah sure Lisa fills some of that void I always have, but this is feeling is… different.

I tangled my finger through Brady Wolf's fur. Fur…so…soft and just like that I was asleep.

When I woke up I was in my room on my bed. _How did I get in here? _I thought to myself. Was that whole thing with the wolf real? I wondered, I mean I could of dreamed of the wolf but it was to vivid. I could of slept walked I mean when I was younger I used to do it all the time. I mean once I woke up in the dryer, another time is when I ended up in Lisa closet with a ham sandwich in hand, and I also woke up on the roof. Till this day I have never figured out how or even why I got up on the roof, luckily I didn't fall or anything seriously. It was kinds hard to explain to your cook how you got up on the roof. Took three hours, a lot persuading, coaxing and promising of chocolate but finally I got off the roof.

I was still pondering on about the wolf situation when I was interrupted by a whine; I turned my head to see the cutest thing ever. Peanut was by bed with a tennis ball in his mouth wagging his tail.

"I promised we'd play catch didn't I?" I told him while looking at the clock—it read 3:26 pm; wow I slept through the whole afternoon—then looked back at Peanut who barked in reply. Peanut ran to the sliding door and started to bark at me to hurry up.

"Alright, alright I'll be right there let me just go to the bathroom." I told him trying to calm him. I went to the bathroom; after I was done I looked up to see myself in the mirror what I saw in the reflection was a girl with dark circles under her eyes and hair in knots. I would just have to throw my hair in a ponytail, when I looked into my eyes though they seemed different, they were the same as before though—muddy brown—but they had more shine instead of dull.

I washed my hands and then walked out of the bathroom; I went to the sliding glass doors where Peanut was waiting for me, his tail still wagging. I opened the doors and walked out and felt a breeze come by making some stray hair from my poor excuse of a pony tail. Peanut went and ran around the back and came back up to me with the ball in his mouth, he dropped it right next to me stood back in front of me and sat down looking at me, waiting for me to pick up the ball.

I grabbed the ball lifted up my arm and threw it; it went all the way into the forest which was a good 20 yards away from me. Peanut shot off like a bullet and threw the tree line. You know if there was a soft ball team that team would win all the games—or at least in all my softball fantasies my imaginary team does—because I am and if I do say myself an awesome pitcher. But like I said **IF** we had a softball team, the Forks/La Push region doesn't have softball or any other outdoor sports because of the constant rain during the season. Sure during the summer time they do have some baseball/softball but that's not even a school team sport besides my summers are jam packed with watching The Young and the Precious, marathons of Disney princesses movies, painting, drawing, my usual hikes were I normally get lost and then have to call Lisa to help me find my way back home, and how could I forget going to the local dinner were I helped Lisa with her cooking to hear the local gossip. I have a part time job there.

Your probably wondering why I work at a dinner when my family is multi-millionaires, well let's just say that is what happens when your cook couldn't take it anymore when you would just sit and do nothing with her life. It didn't help that much because I know every person's name in the dinner and what time they will show up. You wouldn't see me though because I'm usually in the back helping Lisa cook, sometimes I help upfront to cover someone.

I threw the ball a couple more time before I went inside Peanut right behind me the whole way. I went to the kitchen to make me some linner—dinner and lunch together, aren't I so cleaver. I started to make a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. When I finished making the food I put it on a plate and started to wash the dishes. You'd expect, again, that since my parent—or people that helped create me—are multi-millionaires could have gotten a maid but they decided that a cook was enough.

I wish I could have saw her face the day she realized that my mother and father left me in her very incapables hands. She learned eventually how to take care of me, but has still no learned how to clean a house.

When I was done I ate my food in silence looking out the window the forest. I thought I saw something but then shook it off, _probably just the wind. _When I was done it looked like storm clouds were forming in the sky. I then went back to my bedroom and went up to my "tower" to see once again Henry on the window seat. I picked up the painting of Henry from yesterday and started to add color, it took me about a half hour but I finished adding the color. I washed my utensils and went back down the steps when I looked at the time on my clock it read 9:38 pm; I looked outside the glass sliding door and saw that the outside was still.

It was the calm before the storm.


	5. Wondering

**Stephenie Meyer is the owner of twilight and I'm not :(**

Before I went to bed I went to the kitchen to get some water. This time I remembered. I then went back to my bedroom and went to bed, as I was turning off my lamp when a big clash thunder rumbled through shaking my house. I knew what was coming next, the lightning. I ran to the glass sliding doors to see the show.

When I was younger I used to get so scared of the thunder and lightning until one night when I was around five or six I ran to Lisa saying—and this is my exact words as of what I'm told—"Help, help the lighting is gonna get me."

"You mean light-_N_ing." She said laughing at me making sure to point out the "ning" in lightning, but any way she told me not to be afraid because our great ancestors are in those lightning strikes giving us a show and then went on about how that is why we are lucky to live in Washington because we get to see our ancestors more often than others and blah, blah, blah. That was the first time I herd of her Quileute heritage.

I watched as the lightning strikes came down, lighting up the whole forest. I kept on watching till it was over I then went to my bed and shut off the still lit up lamp.

I closed my eyes and once again felt 8 pairs of paws, one pair being bigger than the other.

_I was in a clearing, trees surrounding it making it into a natural circle. I looked around me to see that there were flowers dotting the grass floor all around me. I suddenly whipped my head around when I herd rushing water, and right there about 20 feet away from me was a small waterfall rocks making a barrier from land to water._

_I started walking towards the forest; I was about to the tree line when a wolf came out with its canines ready to shred but I wasn't as afraid this time because I already dealt with a real wolf so this didn't scare. It got closer and closer until it was almost nose to nose with me, the wolf open its mouth showing me all off its sharp teeth. _

_I glared at it with a foreign confidence, angry at why it would do such a thing, the wolf walked backwards without a sound until it was back in the forest. I felt proud of myself and gave myself a little cheer. It was short lived through because then a howl broke through my parade of happiness._

_It was silent for a second, complete and udder silence and then other howls broke through, they were answering his call. It kept on going until it was silent again. But it was different this silence, it was ere. Then wolves started coming out of the forest all around me, surrounding me. _

_There was 10 of them, all of their canines showing, saliva dripping on to the grass bed drowning the flowers with it. They kept on snapping their jaws at me, fear driving me into chaos. I spun around looking at them, I looked into their eyes all of them various colors. But all had one think in common and that was me. _

_And they were ready to kill._

_I didn't understand though, why would they want to kill me let alone kill me. It just didn't feel right; it was like they were being forced to do this to me. I was short to thought when they started to walk around me in a circle, jaws still snapping. They looked like they were all having a silent conversation with each other. _

_And then they all looked at me, fear driven into my bones and then the wolf that had Brady's eyes walked ever so slightly towards me. He stopped suddenly and then pounced. I moved back tripping and falling on my ass. A dark shadow soon covered me, I lifted my head from the ground to see him, Brady wolf looking down at me, and anger consumed his eyes._

_This—all of this— it just didn't feel right. Yet it was happing and I was going to die. I felt numb on the inside, I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I wanted to scream at the wolf, but I didn't. Instead I barley whispered something like this "Please…don't do this." _

_It was too late though because then everything went black._

I woke; thunder and lightning making me jump the wolf flashing in my mind. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12:00 am on the dot. I knew I couldn't go to bed, not after that dream. So I pulled the disheveled covers off of me and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. When I got there I went to the freezer and got out some bohemian raspberry Ben & Jerry. Two guys I can count on that will make feel better no matter what situation and right now I was in a desperate need for them. I grabbed a big spoon and then went back to my room to the tower.

It was dark going up the stairs, when I finally got up the steps it was dark. When Julia and Mike—aka my parents—were building they tower they didn't think to put electrical outlets in it because they thought that my large window seat and the other windows surrounding it would give it enough natural sun light.

They didn't count me being in the tower a night and neither did I, but sometimes when I just need to think I come up here and sit.

I walked over to the window seat and sat down on its cushion, pulling the pillow on it close to me wrapping myself with the blanket at hand. I open the Ben & Jerry and dive my spoon in it and started eating it. I looked out the window to see that it had stopped raining and just a sliver of the moon was showing in the night sky, stars speckled all around it.

I kept on starring out onto the night sky when a movement caught my eye below. I looked and saw a wolf. I froze in shock scarred to death of it, I knew by its fur coat it was Brady Wolf, but after that dream I couldn't go down there, I was too frightened to. So I stayed put and looked down at Brady Wolf. It looked up as if it could see me and yelp out in a playful way, I just starred at it confused. It did this a couple more times before I finally shut my shades and breathed in deeply.

I did that a couple more times before I heard a whimper and then a few seconds later a howl, a heart wrenching howl. I looked out one of the blinds but there was nothing their anymore. I closed my eyes shut just then, my Ben & Jerry all but forgotten.

I woke up the next morning with a kink in my neck and sunlight pouring into the tower by the other widows in it. I got up off my window seat and walked down to the kitchen, and then I remembered that I had Ben & Jerry upstairs so I quick went up to the tower and grabbed and then I went back to the kitchen.

When I was in the hallway I could smell the French toast all the way from the kitchen, I ran to it ready to eat. When I got there Lisa was shaking her booty like she had no care in the world. I cleared my throat making her jump and spin around like a wild woman. She had a knife ready to protect herself but put it down when she saw it was just me.

"Don't do that to me, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Lisa scolded me.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help myself." I told her giggling. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh how mature." I fake scolded back.

"I never said I was." She sing-songed to me while flipping over a piece of French toast, I went over to one of the bar stools by the island and sat down.

"So what were you doing yesterday?" I ask her curiously.

"Well first I went to the dinner to help Sue out, you know, and the strangest thing happens." She started still facing the pan with the toast.

"Would you perhaps know teenage boy the name of Brady Fuller?" She questioned me.

"Yeah." I say looking confused at her.

"Well he wanted to know what days you work at the dinner so I told him, and he wanted me to give this to you." She said while giving me a piece of paper. I opened it to see a number on it.

_659-3856_

_Brady ;)_

"Anything you want to tell me." She asked as if I knew something she didn't.

"No." I say, she then grabs a plate and puts some French toast on it with some strawberries and gives it to me.

"Mmmhhm" she replies but didn't go any further.

"After that I had to drop of some mail," I cut her off before she finishes.

"Was George there" I asked her putting my left eyebrow up in question.

"Would you let me finish, and yes he was there, but that's beside the point." She said.

"So what did you do the rest of the time?" I asked her.

"I went out for coffee with George after that and we might have done some R rated things that should not be mentioned to teenagers." She said all nonchalantly.

"Oh my goulash, you skipped 1st and 2nd base and went for 3rd, you know how to get 'em." I squealed out with her.

"I know right, and he is a monster, rawer." She sighed dreamily.

"But that's not all I have date with him tonight at 7:30!" She squealed out making me squeal for her happiness.

"You've got a date!" I screamed at her with joy.

"I've got a date!" She squealed and then grabbed my hands and we started to jump in joy. She suddenly stopped though when it looked like she suddenly realized something.

"I have a date." She said really slowly.

"Yeah we've been over this, Lisa are okay?" I asked her worried.

"No you don't understand, I haven't had a date since I came and became your cook, and what am I supposed to wear. This is a disaster." She wailed. I looked at her for a second before I came up with an excellent idea.

"Well then we are just going to have to go shopping, I also think we need someone who was on the market but is now not," She looked at me and at the same time we said, "Sue!"

"Come on come on we need to get to the dinner." She said grabbing me, taking me mid sip from my orange juice.

"Hold up I can't go there like this." I say pointing out at my outfit which consist of my lime green pajama capris and a dark green camisole with lase on the bottom, and then my hair.

"Oh just put a jacket on and put your hair up in a ponytail." She said walking towards the garage door leaving me; I just gapped at her frozen in my spot.

I heard a honk come from the garage, I quickly got out of my state and ran to my bed room and grabbed my credit card, purse, put on my Sperry's, and grabbed my jacket. I ran over to the vehicle that Lisa drives which is a Honda fit that is a cheery red color. I got into the seat and we were off.

When we got to the dinner it was almost vacant, almost. Sue was in there and so was the La Push "Gang". The doorbell rang when we entered; they didn't turn their heads though because it looked like they were in a heated discussion.

"I think we should go, it looks like they are really busy." I whispered to her

"Why did you forget your bra?" She asked whispering to me, "Cause I don't really think it would matter, I mean look at those boys. I would gladly do some rated R things with them." She said in that kinda of sultry voice.

"What no, at least I don't think so," I say, quickly looking down my jacket to see their was indeed a bra. _Woo that would have been scary, _"and eeewww. You could be their mother."

"That's why it would make it kinky. I would go all cougar ass on them boys." She said all sultry like.

"LISA!" I said appalled, making the Sue and the "Gang" turn their heads towards me.

"Lisa, Lily what are you doing here?" asked Sue curiously, and then Lisa told everything to her, both of them going into the kitchen leaving me with the Giants.

"So… the weather…it's nice." I say awkwardly when they all stared at me.

"Yep." I say again. They kept on looking at me making me blush.

"Nice tits." Someone blurted and then came a smacking noise; I looked to see that it was Colin that was being smacked by some other dude.

"That's nice, you know a regular person would just say, hi my name is… but nice tits works." I say back to the dude that said nice tits.

"Yeah, well my name is Colin and those people are Sam, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Seth, Jared, Leah, Quil, and Brady should be here sometime soon." Just then the door opened and walked in Brady with a girl wrapped around his arm, something right then made my heart ache but I just let it go.

"Speak of the devil." I believe Quil muttered.

"What's up?" He said in a voice that almost made me weak kneed, seriously what is up with me and Brady and his effect on me.

"They sky, like any other day." I say in a bored tone.

"Nice one." Says the guy to the left of me, who I learned to be Paul. Brady looked at me for a second and then growled in a low tone of voice.

"What is she doing here?" He spat out like I was something vile which stung me for a reason unknown to Sam.

"She is here because her parental guidance needs help with her date tonight so she thought she should come along and help said parental guidance, who decided to share some R rated things she did with this said date, to the person that carried Leah and Seth for nine months and then had to endure labor and birth, and this She was left by parental guidance with Giants. She also has a name which by the way is Lily. And Lily should really stop speaking in third person." I say in one large breath.

"By the way I'm the said Lily and looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed, oh wait I forgot your always like this, an asshole, nothing new." I say once I again.

"Woo, I like this girl." Hooted out Embry, Brady looked at him and then looked at me again and then growled at him showing his pearly white teeth that didn't look to friendly. Suddenly the kitchen door opened and out came Lisa with Sue talking to each other, but they stopped suddenly when they saw the situation that I was in. Which to me wasn't really a situation, but it could look like one to them with the two giants in front of me. It was silent for what seemed like ages until a saint from above in a form of Sue decided to come and save me.

"Well, we better get going we only have 7 hours to make your Cookie into a sultry whore." She said.

"You're driving," Lisa said, "think fast."

She then threw the keys at me; I caught them with ease and walked out to Lisa's vehicle. The ladies right behind me, I opened the driver's door and got into the seat. The girls got into the back and started to giggle at something one of them said. They act like such teenagers sometimes, I mean some of their stories that I over hear make me want to burn my ears. I put the key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot but before I left I saw Brady being pushed out of the dinner by Sam with that fake wannabee Blondie shouting at Sam.

I shook that off and then asked the most important question of all to Sue and Lisa.

"Where would you lassies like to go to today?"

"THE MALL!" They both yelled out.

I already knew they were going to say that, so that's why I started to drive to Port Angeles.

But I couldn't stop wondering why Brady was so mad at me and why it hurt me so much when he came in with blondie bimbo, I mean why even bring her. I mean it looked like the drug gang were having a meeting. Sometimes I wonder why Sue lets his son do what he does.

I just couldn't stop wondering.


	6. Freaky Old lady

**Sadly but oh so true and I must admit this lie I have kept so long. I—I don't own…Twilight. *Gasps are herd all along around the crowd.* Stephenie Meyer does. * Another round of gasps.***

After Lisa found her perfect dress and shoes, we all agreed we needed a break so we went to a restraint to eat. It wasn't until we got our drinks that Lisa to a notice to the wooden case that holds my new paint brushes.

"So Lily, what's in that wooden case of yours?" She asked me.

"Oh, they're some paint brushes I got." I told them.

"Can I see them?" She wondered. I nodded my head, and brought the case up on to the table we were currently sitting in. I opened the box and looked to see the same looked I probably produced when I first saw them, a mixture of awe and wonder, on Lisa's and Sue's face.

"They're beautiful." Sue says breathlessly.

"Yes they are, but how much did they cost. I mean sweety you rich but not that…" Lisa said then as if realization hit she gasp and looked at me stunned.

"Lilliana May Mathews!" She whispered yelled.

"What!" I whispered yelled back in confusion.

"Did you steel these brushes; I thought you were better than that." Lisa whispered yelled at me again with a little hint of disappointment in her voice.

"What no! The old lady that gave me them said I could have it for free because of the times to come." I told Lisa appalled by the thought of her thinking so lowly of myself.

"Oh. Oh! Well that's okay then, did you remember to say thank you." She says to me, I rolled my eyes at that. Lisa always had this thing for manners if I already haven't told you. I mean when I was younger and I forgot to use my manners I had to put a dollar in the manners jar. Yeah, normal people have swear jar, we have a manners jar.

"So, what are the paint brushes made of? The handles look like they have been made out of marble." Sue asks in amazement.

"Okay, get this. The Lady at the shop, Lo-li, said the handles were made from…vampire bones and the bristles are from a werewolf and that venom from the vampire is still in theses bones." I say while laughing at the story. I mean don't get me wrong the story was nice when Lo-li said it, but that's exactly what it was a story. Nothing real, right? Sue didn't seem to agree because right when I said vampire she started to choke on her drink.

"Va…va…vam…vampire. Surly you were mistaken. I mean vampires aren't real. And what's this talk about werewolf fur and venom." She said a bit flustered and nervously. Her voice going up a few notches.

"Oh, sweety you know it's just a story, right." Lisa said reassuring her rubbing her back.

"Yeah your right, I have no idea what came over me, silly to think that vampires are real let alone werewolves." Sue said laughing a bit hysterically. _Weirdo. _

"Seriously though, what is the handle is made out of and the bristles?" Lisa asked me again.

"Um, the woman didn't tell me," I say to them, "but I'm thinking marble and squirrel fur for the bristles."

Just then the server came and asked what we would like to eat.

_Blood. JK. Eww gross. _

Once we were done with the food it was time for nails to be painted, hair to be done, and face make up-ified so we went to the salon. Sue and Lisa went to do their thing in salon, they asked if I would like to join them but I declined saying that I would rather draw. They nodded their heads and walked into the salon together. I watched the two of them enter and realized at times like this that I am truly alone. Yeah sure I have Henry and Peanut, but they're a different species, and I have Sue and Lisa but they are 20 years older than me. You already know the parent situation. I never had any friends when I was younger because I had to go to things with my parents all the time to make them look good in their jobs and I rarely went outside because I was too focused on my painting and drawing skills. I shook my head out of those depressing thoughts and went to sit down on one of the malls many benches.

Once I sat down I took out my trusty sketch pad. On my way this morning I grabbed it out of my pile of things from school, thinking that if there was a draw worthy moment and I didn't have my sketch pad that wood suck. I grabbed a normal number 2 pencil out of my purse to and looked around for anybody or anything to draw. I scanned the area from wear I was when I saw the cutest thing ever. There was two couples one young one old and looking between the two it was like looking into the future and the past. They were both of Quileute origin, the couples were both at an ice-cream parlor, sitting at tables; the two couples were completely oblivious of each other. I couldn't decide which couple to draw, so I chose both.

It took about a half-hour for both pictures, but in the end they both looked great. In a timeless kin of way. I decided I couldn't keep these pictures, they weren't mine to keep so I decided to get the guts and give them to the people I drew; I decided to do the old couple first because they seemed harmless. When I showed them the picture they were so ecstatic and happy. They tried giving me money as a thank you, but I politely declined, saying that letting me make a portrait of them is thanks enough. Now it was time for the young. Now you may be asking yourself right now why are you afraid of the young and not the old. Old people can be really scary to. Well a. The dude in the picture is really tall and intimidating b. I don't socialize well with people my age to close to it c. have you seen the dude! I walked up hesitantly to their table. The two looked at me expectantly; when the guy turned his head he looked familiar from this morning, he was one of the "Giants". I think his name was Jared. So that I what I asked.

"Your Jared right," I asked him, "from the dinner?"

"Yeah" His voice was deep and husky. Seriously what the hell are these boys taking?

"Well, I kinda took a portrait of you and your girlfriend, I hope you don't mind." I say giving it to Jared. I saw him look at it; he smiled at it then gave it to his girlfriend.

"So what do you think of it?" I asked the couple.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much," Jared's girlfriend says to me, "by the way I'm Kim."

"Lily" I say to her

"It really is good, Lily." Jared tells me.

"Thanks" I say.

"So why are you here?" Kim asked me.

"Oh…um, I'm here with Lisa and Sue because Lisa has a hot date tonight with my mail man." I say while wiggling my eyebrows making Kim laugh. Hu, maybe making friends was easier than I thought.

"That must be fun." She says.

"Yeah, sure, you know after Sue got Lisa to stop trying on Hooker dresses. It got better after that, now they're in the salon getting their hair done and stuff." I say to her. Kim and Jared both chuckled at that.

"So," Says Kim, "What's in that chest of yours?"

I looked to see where she was pointing.

"Oh, just some paint brushes." I tell her, she nodded her head. I saw Jared sniff the air close to the case I was holding, His eyebrows knitted in a frown, and then open up his mouth like he was about to say something when a voice spoke.

"Lily, come on we've got to go." A voice suddenly yelled out. I looked to see who it was and it was no other then my Cookie aka Lisa. I grimaced; damn I was in the middle of making a friend woman!

"Well I've got to go, see yah peeps around?" I say a bit awkwardly.

I quickly walked over to were Sue and Lisa where. I saw that Lisa got her roots touched up and her hair was in a classic French twist with little bobby pins that had a flower on them. Her makeup was smokey eye with a cat tail effect for eyeliner. She was wearing mascara and her lips were a dark fire engine red. Her nails were the same color as her lips and on the ring fingers were little orange flowers. Sue went for a more natural look. She had on some light pink eye shadow with some nudes, with mascara. To finish it off she wore a light pink lip gloss. Her hair was touched up to and it was curled. Her style was half up half down. Her nails were simple shellac.

"Well don't you look like some hot mama's." I say to them making Lisa pout.

"Correction, hot mama, I love you sweety but I'm nobodies mama." She says to me, I just rolled my eyes and laughed at that. We walked back to the car and hopped in.

They way back to the dinner was pretty quiet, the shopping trip wore us down, a lot. When we got close to the dinner Lisa told me to park there because that's where George said they'd be meeting. I was going to just drop the two off when Sue said she needed my help with something. So once again today I went into the dinner, thankfully this time the "giants" weren't there.

"So, what do you need me to help you with." I said while Lisa went to change into her dress and shoes.

"Well, I forgot that tonight there was a bonfire at 7 and I need your help to bake and cook a few things." She said a bit distracted with getting out some ingredients. I nodded my head and went to the sink and wash my hands.

"So what are we making?" I asked her.

"12 batches of double chocolate chip brownies, 14 batches of various cookies, 5 pies, and we have to bring 11 bags of chips, and 20 packs of hot dogs, buns, burgers, and brats." Sue said again without looking up. I could literally feel my jaw on the floor right now with how opened up it is.

"Who are we feeding, an army?" I asked her in shock, she just laughed at that.

"No, just the boys and their im— girls." She said covering up quickly, I look at her skeptically but didn't question it. I had seen how much these boys eat at lunch when my eyes just happen to land at their table for no reason at all, completely innocent. I went over to the radio and turned up the song and got the ingredients ready to make some brownies. Me and Sue worked in the kitchen in synchronization, like a dance that's has been practiced and preformed so many times to count. I was concentrating intently on the batter I was stirring that I didn't notice that the kitchen door opened so I was caught out of chocolate world when Sue gasped. I turned around to see my 40 something cook look like a 28 year old.

"You look drop dead gorges." Sue said with a wide grin on her lips.

"You really don't look like the Cookie I now." I say to her. After I said that the front door opened signaling the bell, and in return Lisa squealed and then had to calm herself down.

"Wish me luck girls, and remember Lily, curfew." She said again and hugged both of us, straightens her dress and walks out to face her date. Now Sue and I could have been gracious adults and not spy on the two love birds of the night but what fun would that be, so I sat the bowl of batter down and ran to the kitchen door and looked out of its window, Sue following along.

"Ooh, he got her flowers," Sue said all excited like," And chocolate, wish Charlie did that." She mumbled.

Then the love birds kissed a sweet little peck on the lips and started to walk out of the dinner. Just before they left the door Lisa turned her head towards us and winked, and Sue pulled her thumbs up and I just rolled my eyes. Sue sighed after they both left, we were still both my the door and asked, well not really.

"Isn't beautiful?" She says to me.

"What." I asked she just laughed at that

"Young love, of course." She said and went back to cooking the food. My thoughts turned to Jared and Kim and wondered if I would have something like that's. And shook my head, _Probably not. _I swear once that thought popped into my head, I swear a voice said I was wrong.

**Okay I'm going to be a bit rude and mean but I am demanding reviews for goodness sakes! Okay you don't know what they do to the authors. It makes them feel proud and it boost ups their confidence so then if they are really depressed they can just look in their review section and become really happy and not want to hurt themselves or cut themselves ( I don't do that, I might cry but are you cra-cra!). I will even take a letter to at least know that people read my stories. Goodness gracious!**

**So what I'm getting at is REVIEW! **


	7. Young Love

**Disclaimer: Okay I've been forgetting to put these up so I'm just going to do it now. Stephiene Meyer owns everything except my characters.**

I looked at it in horror, with its feathery sequenced blue glory. I shook my head in disgust my mouth turning into a frown.

"Absolutely Not!" Sue exclaimed looking at the dress in the same horrified expression I have recently produced.

"Why not." Lisa whined out, pointing to the most horrific peace of garment made on the earth. Why would a person even make—no think of making this kind of…thing? This peace of garment that is being spoken of is a royal blue sequenced dress that goes mid-thigh on her with royal blue feathers trimming at the end of the dress. But let's not stop there, She decided to pair it off with a—as you guessed—royal blue boa and stripper royal blue heels.

"Sweety you're going on a date, not a Halloween costume party. Besides I don't think the look you're going for is classy stripper." Sue says once more. I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughing. I had to agree with her though the outfit was a disaster. Lisa like the mature 40 year adult she is stuck out her tongue at her.

"Maybe that was the look I was going for." She told us and humph, I looked at her with disbelief and shook my head.

"You're joking, right?" I asked skeptical of the answer that would come out of her mouth.

"Psh, of…course I was." She said unsurely.

"Mh-hmm…" Was all Sue said and rolled her eyes. Lisa humphed and marched herself to the changing rooms.

The same thing kept on happening during the course of the morning—hooker dress, Sue and I disagreeing, she whining, different store. Rinse, wash, and repeat. Sometime during the morning I wondered that without me Lisa might have become a stripper or a grade A street hooker. Then I realize I'm the best thing that has ever happened to her. It wasn't until we were in our 3rd store that I had enough and I needed food in this bodily system. So I told the two women in my life that I was going to get something to eat and asked if they'd like to join. The both of them declined saying that they needed the time I am wasting to get food to make Lisa prettyful. Well I'm sorry I need nutrients for this fine body of mine. So that is why I'm here right now all alone walking to Starbucks in the food court. As I was walking to Starbucks nothing exciting happened. Just joking, I'd thought I put that in there because it seems like something always happens as you're doing something. Yep, just got awkward.

Any-woo I stopped walking when I saw a store out of no-wear appear. I mean I have been to this mall so many times to bother to count and I'm pretty sure that there was not a store between Aeropostale and Bath & Body Works. But it was their smack dab in the middle of the two. Now I could have walked by it without a care in the world but something drew me in, and before I knew it I was walking to this mystery store. Once I walked inside of it I felt like I was in a different world, all the mall noise seemed like years away and was replaced by soft Native Indian music that seemed to set me at ease, which was when I realized I had stepped foot into a Native American shop.

_**Well no shit Sherlock, I mean if it wasn't for the music, the old and ancient stuff that screams Indian, or the sign in front that says **_**Indian Merchandise, **_**you could never tell it was a Native American shop.**_

_Shut up!_

_**Cant it's impossible.**_

_Ha-Ha you just said I'm possible._

_**What is that supposed to mean?**_

_Nothing, nothing just an inside joke._

_**With whom I'm the only one in your head…unless. Have you been cheating on me!**_

_What!? No._

_**Don't tell me these lies you're feeding me. Is that what you told your other conscience before the real truth came out?**_

_What!? No!_

_**Just stop right there, you know what I'm breaking up with you. Now I just got to find a way out of this thing you call a body.**_

_Okay, joke just came up in mind at the spot only happened once but you were sleeping you ever say those words ever again, I'd be nothing without you kay. I mean sure you made me do thing I didn't want to do and some that I regret but I still love you. I needed you._

_**Aww, really—wait. It only happened ONCE! **_

I winced at her yelling. Yep haven't we clarified that your conscience is to be the same gender as you otherwise that would be really, really weird.

_Hey look an old lady._

I say to drive away attention to the point she was soon going to make.

There was an old lady though, right in front of me actually. She was one of those old ladies that looked to be in her 60s and had this grandmotherly effect on you. You know those kinds of grandmothers that are always cooking with that nice smell of vanilla and chocolate chip cookies, and they're always wearing a big ass grin that makes you feel right at home. She had dark gray hair with streaks of white in it that was wavy. I knew with one look into her hazel brown eyes I was going to just love this woman.

"May I help you with something?" She asked me her voice was just that of a grandmother. If you hadn't guessed I love old people, I don't know what it's about them that attract me to them they just do.

"Um…No, I was just curious of this place." I tell her while straitening up my back I respect of her. She seemed like she needed to be highly respected. The old lady looked at me for a second before saying this.

"Hmm, I don't believe it. I have the perfect thing for you though." I looked at her for a second about to tell her that, again, I was just curious. I decided against it though and started walking after her. Damn, who knew old ladies were fast, because I didn't.

"So what do you think of it." The old lady said to me while pointing to be a— and oh my goulash were they— beautiful set of paint brushes. I'm not trying to over exaggerate or something and it's not just a painter's thing. Even a person with no creativity skills would cry at the site of these beauties. The paint brushes were a nice bright white color that seemed to look like it was made out of marble. The bristles on the brush seemed soft at touch. They kind of looked like fur. I needed to touch the brush. Feel the way it moves in my hand. I reached out to pick it up; when I did it seemed to shine under my touch. The brush was surprisingly, lighter than I expected. It wasn't plastic though that was for sure, I went in to touch the bristles, and yes, they are as soft as they look. They feel like Brady Wolfs fur. I set the brush back down delicately afraid I might break it or something in that general area. I finally looked up to see the old woman still looking at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Um…" I say awkwardly forgetting the question she asked previously.

"Oh, how silly of me, I would be entranced by this beauty set too!" She said all knowingly. I still looked at her with a blank stare on my face. She just laughed at that.

"Oh, sweety, I asked if you liked it." The lady said once more.

"Oh! It's beautiful." I tell her genuinely with a light smile on my face.

"You know there's a story behind these paint brushes." She inquired.

"Oh and what would that be?" I asked with curiosity.

"Well, it is said the handles are made out of vampire bones and the bristles are of a werewolf's fur. And that venom from the vampire is still in the hallow of the bones, making the bristles always shine and stand up right. Not one imperfection on the brush. Also the person that made these brushes is said to of made these brushes out of love for his one and only true love and that he put some magic in them for them to last forever, like his undying love for his true love. His imprint." She finished off. Wait imprint, like a duck. I just shook my head. Crazy old ladies these days

"That's a beautiful story and all but, I couldn't buy it though." I say sadly with a frown on my face.I mean I'm rich and all, but not that rich.

"I mean it's a work of art, must have taken ages just to make the bristles just right…" I trailed off. The woman looked at me again then smiled making little wrinkles appear by her eyes. She then looked me in the eyes, grabbed my hands into hers. Her hands felt like old lady hands, soft and crinkly, the hand that you know have gone through a lot. I diverted my eyes to those hands wondering why she decided to hold my hands. It wasn't creepy, weirdly enough.

"You can have it." She said with confidence, I blinked in response a little bit in shock.

"You…you mean for free?" I questioned my brows turning in a frown. She nodded her head.

"No, no, I couldn't do that to you this is probably more," She cut me off before I could even finish what I was saying.

"Take it as a gift for the times to come." She said again, I looked at her ready to start arguing back at her that I couldn't take something this…this magnificent. She must of saw something in my eyes because this time she said it again but with more authority and that I will have the paint brushes for free. I couldn't refuse this offer so I sighed in defeat and said I would take it.

"Alrighty dear, let me just give you the case that holds these brushes, I'll even throw in 3 pairs on Indian buck skins to paint on. You know, like how in my day we would paint something." She told from the back of the store.

"Oh those were the days." She said sighing out contently while coming back up front with a small case made out of cedar wood with a little engraving that said _Ma Amour, Ma Vie._ She gave me the box and I delicately held on to it.

"Thank you…?" I started but realized I didn't know her name.

"Lo-li." She told me.

"Well, thank you for this gift Lo-li, I hope to make it up to you one day." I told her while walking back out of the store,

"Oh, darling you already have. You already have…" She trailed off, I turned around to ask her what she was talking about but she wasn't their anymore and really freakily so, her shop wasn't either.

_FRE-AKY!_

_**You're telling me.**_

I just shook my head again looking back to see if it was an illusion but it wasn't there. If it weren't for the case that was still in my hands I would of thought I imagined the whole thing.

I walked back to the store I was to meet them. When I walked in I saw that Sue somehow got Lisa out of her slut phase because she was wearing a knee length, black silk dress, with red and orange flowers on the sides of the dress like a vine crawling up her knee to, up under her breasts on the side, with black shiny four inch stiletto .

"Now that's an outfit." I say aloud making my presence known. Sue turned to me.

"I thought you were getting coffee?" She asked me. _Shit. _That old lady made me forget my Starbucks coffee and muffin.

That weird, creepin', freaky, making me forget, disappearing shop, Old lady.

**I just ask of one thing and that is to review, Review, REVIEW!:)**


	8. Oh, Sh

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, Buuuuuuuuuuuut I own this story. Mwahahahahahahahaha. Ha. **

After I help Sue last night I went back home for a well-deserved shower and to watch my favorite soap opera Young and the Precious. Did you know that Cara and Steven are cheating on each other with the same women? How scandalous! Then after that I went to bed, oh how I love thow sleep.

I woke up to the most annoying sound created by mankind, my alarm clock. Why the hell is it still on? I grumbled some words that are definitely not PG-13. I stretched my hand out to shut the damn thing up. In doing so I had to wake up, and I hate waking up. After I shut the horrid thing you call an alarm up I got out of bed to see what time it was. 6 freaking o'clock, what the fudge!? Way too early to wake up, I almost went back to bed when I remembered that today was Sunday, and I needed to get my chores done before I go to church. I did my routine again. Walked Peanut, feed him and watered him I did the same thing to Henry minus the walking part. I tried, trust me I got the scar marks to prove it. I then took a shower to get all the sweat and grime off of me from this morning's fiasco. Peanut saw a squirrel and apparently he had to be all over that, gross that's all I have to say. After I groomed myself I went to my closet to put my Sunday best on. I choose a floral gown with flowers all over it varying colors from pink, white, and a light aqua color, with a light jean washed jacket with white stilettos. I also put on a golden locket that reached to my belly button. Foe make up I just put foundation on, a little mascara and some light lip gloss, god I hate make up. I then went to grab a quick breakfast, some toast and butter. I didn't over do it because today was Sunday brunch day. I went to go wake Lisa up for Church but decided against it when I saw here in her bed sleeping all peaceful like.

I sighed when I looked at her, sometimes I felt like I was the adult here and not the other way around. I guess that's what I get for being antisocial and all. I went and grabbed my keys of the hook and was on my way to Forks one and only church. Now if I have learned anything from my parents, it is that you should go to Church, when I was younger I used to complain about it to Lisa but lately now I go because, well I like going and learning about God.

After an hour of hymns, scripture, and morning pair it was time to go. On the way home Lisa texted me that she needed me to pick up a few items for Sunday brunch-day. I was excited when I saw the ingredients, chocolate, whip cream; bread loaf, and roast beef. Chocolate cream pie and roast beef dip. Yum.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out of my truck, my heels clacking on the pavement the whole way. When I walked in I just knew stares would fallow I mean it's kinda hard with the outfit I've got on and that fact that the dress accents some lady parts that are closer north than south. I proceeded to go to the isle that had the bread, I then went to the deli and got some roast beef, and then the whip cream, now the only thing I needed was the chocolate. When I went down towards the isle that held the chocolate I stopped mid-step from the begging of the isle. In all the glory of manliness and sex on legs was the most gorgeous boy—no man ever to set foot on earth, Oh my poor mortal eyes couldn't handle it. I mean he has no shirt on, now I understand how Lisa must have felt around George. I swear drool was falling out of my mouth, I mean did you see the way his back muscles flexed. They were just calling me saying, Lily jump me, and you know you want to. I, then like any normal teenage girl with hormones, checked this fine specimen out. I mean look at that ass—Oh my goulash he's turning around—oh my goulash, oh my goulash, oh my—hell no! Do you want to guess who, do you really honestly want to, Brady-Freaking-Fuller. _Fudge my life, why the heck did I have to be attracted to him. __**Your complaining about it. **_And then he spoke.

"Like what you see." He chuckled all cockily like; I think my ear just had an orgasm after hearing that voice.

"Um…uh…Th…the…chocolate." I say pointing to the chocolate behind him. Smooth Lily, just smooth. He moved out of my way to get it. I grabbed the kind Lisa and I like and then turned around to escape. I mean me and boys and especially Brady do not mix. But there was a wall in my way, no not a wall; it was a tan 10 pack, perfectly sculpted body, with biceps the size of my head. When I looked up I saw the wall looking down upon me with a cheshire grin, like he was about to get something. I then looked up into his eyes. His chesire grin turned into a frown. He then pushed himself off me and said something that made me nauseated.

"You." He said it as if I was the most disgusting thing that walked on earth. First I felt stunned, then hurt, and then I was angry. How dare he!

"Yes, me," I said venomously at him. I then stomped off making my heels clack. I swear Brady's eyes where burning a whole trough my back, but I wouldn't know I didn't look back. I went to the cash register and threw my stuff down on the table.

"Tough morning." A light female voice says to me, I looked up to see a frail old women looking up at me, suddenly I felt guilty for just slamming my groceries down on her, well not on her but you know what I mean.

"Sorry." I say meekly to her.

"Quite alright, some days or should I say mornings are like that." She said to me.

"It's still no excuse." I tell her, she then gave me the bag of groceries and I gave her the black card. Yeah you heard me, the black card. I gave her tip too, because Lisa said you should always leave a tip because I'm very privileged and that others have to work their ass off just to get the luxury of getting hot water. I thanked her and then walked out of the store straight to my truck.

After Sunday Brunch and a full belly I was ready to take a nap. I was just off to sleepy, sleepy town when my phone rang. Nobody called me unless…? Could it be… Please god no,no,no,NO! My thoughts were proven right when I looked at the caller ID.

"Oh,Shit."

**Oooh cliff hanger, oh the suspense its killing me. Oh wait it's not, but it doesn't have to be that way if you Review. It means a lot and sorry if this chapter seemed short. Thanks.**


End file.
